


Ghost

by xtreasure17



Series: Ghost [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Character Analysis, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtreasure17/pseuds/xtreasure17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some live on long after death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the quote: "Some people become ghosts before they die."

Some people become ghosts before they die. Some live on long after Death. For Carmilla, quite literally.

Preserved in youth for centuries, she looks not a day over 18, still holding herself with the grace and glory of Countess Karnstein. You see it in the red of her lips stained with others’ crimson, feel it in the chill of her touch trailing over your waist, and hear it in the stillness of her chest pressed against yours. See it in her yearning gaze towards the constant stars, feel it in the gentleness with which she turns the pages of any book, and hear it in the unintended sting of her bitter words born out of spite of the afterlife she was recreated to live. Sometimes when she lays so silent, the person (not monster, never a monster) who likes to call you names of pastries seems to never have existed; instead, she is skin over skeletons of a body that once belonged to a Countess Mircalla, the blood running underneath is the essence of life from the ghosts with which she has replaced her soul. (But oh, that’s where she is wrong, for Carmilla possesses a soul, one as beautiful as the full moon, as unfathomable as the night sky, as pure the blood of a newborn babe, as sweet as the chocolate chip cookies she would never admit she loves, and as alive as she makes you feel.)

She may be Death, but who said Death cannot be beautiful? And with her, you would die again, and again. She may be Death, but it is only with her that you feel most alive. (Maybe it is the juxtaposition; you hope you can make her life worth living again too.) Your pulse flutters against her warm lips, the fire within you is ignited with each stroke of her fingers, and your heartbeat accelerates with each declaration of love she draws onto you. Her eyes twinkle with mischief, her voice rises with passion, and her laughter is all the good in the world. The innocence that she sees in you is a reflection of that which she preserved throughout the centuries, through the death caused unto her, the deaths witnessed and the deaths caused by her. Glimpses of who she used to be—who she could have been—manifest themselves in the waltz she never forgot, the mirth in her eyes before she rolls them, the smirk that is presses onto your lips, the little grumble she makes when woken up too early, and the unaltered joy in her laughter as her sister chases her around their Maman’s house. She is, after all, but a young girl forced to grow up prematurely by life and death.

Some people become ghosts before they die. Some live on long after death to become someone else. They are called by many names: a memory, monster, hero… You are blessed to be able to call her 'yours'.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, give kudos, spread the love~


End file.
